


Suprise

by hollydermovoi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x18 compliant to a point, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One member of Team Free Love has a surprise for the others- and if you've seen the episode, you can probably see this coming.</p><p>For @saltyunicorn, who made a podfic of one of my fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltyunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/gifts).



> Originally, this was gonna be a lot more violent. And then I saw 9x18, and all of that changed. I might revisit that later.
> 
> Also, shhhh, this is totally how it happened, the writers in no way let me down.

Castiel was speaking on the phone with Sam when the lights began to flicker. He felt his shoulders tense, but then reminded himself that this temporary home of his was, as Dean would refer to it, "A shit hole". Nothing to worry about. The place was as warded as it could get.

Except, he knew that human wards were prone to failure. He _knew_ , because even though the Winchesters were among the most prepared humans he knew, they still needed help protecting themselves from all sorts of things that, logically speaking, their wards should protect them from. He worried about them, now that they no longer had his grace as a supplemental protection. If only Gabriel hadn't died...

But Gabriel had died, and when he had, so had any remote chance of a romantic relationship. Sure, he could have pursued Dean...or Sam...or even both but...without Gabriel, it hadn't felt right, and by the time he'd thought maybe he should try to make it work without, the rift between the two brothers had been so deep, he couldn't fix it. And then he'd rebelled beyond redemption, had consorted with minions of hell and...now he was here, and all his brethren was with him. Metatron was pulling far too many strings, Abadon was on the rise, and the world once again required Team Free Will to save it. He was devoted to the cause, yet...he didn't want to risk being a leader again. He shook slightly as he remembered what it had been like to have the souls running through him, to have his grace not on the pulse of the world, but to be the force driving. He clenched his fist and frowned as the lights flickered again. He reached into his coat for his blade, and was about to draw it when the television flicked on.

 _Casa Erotica 14_ scrolled across the screen, and he reached up to turn it off, tilting his head when it wouldn't turn off. _Casa Erotica_...where had he heard that name before. He stared assessingly as the blond woman spoke 'seductively'. 

"Sometimes you have to get away from city life. Hashtag, Am I Right? Hashtag Casa Erotica, _Erotica_."

He blinked. "That's inappropriate." There was a knock on the fictional woman's door, and she walked suggestively to the door and opened it revealing _Gabriel_.

Oh. Right. _Casa Erotica_ was the venue Gabriel had chosen to say goodbye to the Winchester's (and Castiel tried not to feel hurt by that, he really did, but Gabriel hadn't bothered to bid _him_ farewell...)

"Hello," his brother purred, "Remember me bucko?"

"Gabriel," he breathed. Maybe this was a very long overdue farewell...?

"I'll take that as a yes." said his brother, before snapping, and the screen turned off. Taken aback, Cas slowly turned around, and came face to face with his brother. "Ga-" he started, but Gabriel surged forward, grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was the best thing to happen to Castiel since his brother's death. They kissed some more, and Gabriel _must_ have some Grace left because despite the far shorter stature of his vessel, Castiel didn't have to lean down much to return the kisses. Distantly he noted that he could feel Gabriel's hands against his bare chest, and when Gabriel reached down to undo his pants, he managed to remember that as nice as this was, they were still missing somethings.

Some _ones_.

"Brother, he gasped, as Gabriel kissed down his neck, "brother, the Winchesters." He felt Gabriel smile against his skin before he bit down and snapped simultaneously. Castiel was _just_ aware enough to take in the fact that they were now in the Men of Letters bunker and that Sam and Dean were gapping at them in a mixture of disbelief and awe. They were yelling, demanding answers, but Gabriel paid them no mind, concentrating instead of divesting Castiel of his clothing. "Look," he said between kisses and strokes, "I was dead, but cause of the Pagan thing, went to Hel, which is run by my adoptive daughter by the same name, and said daughter got tired of her bi-weekly Winchester's- tried- to- die- again- or- I- had -to -reap -one -of -their- loved -ones- so- I'm- sulking- tea parties with Death, so she brought me back, Grace and all. And I swear by Dad Almighty Himself that I will explain everything later in as much soul sucking-" here Cas flinched, and Gabriel kissed him deeply for a second as an apology. "-detail as you can stand. But I've literally been body-less for four years while you poster boys for man pain went gallivanting around the world killing bad shit and taking names. I've _missed_ this. I've missed you all. Join, or vamoose for a couple of hours,whichever takes your fancy." He resumed marking Cas with his teeth, tongue and Grace, and hummed contentedly against Cas's hip when he registered Sam's acceptance. Soon, the younger Winchester was shirtless and lying behind Cas, kissing his back. It took a bit longer for Dean, who was always the most cautious when it came to exhibiting interest in men, to join as well, but when he did, everything finally felt like it was _right_.

And then Dean took off his shirt and everything came to a halt. Gabriel, whose mouth had been around Sam's dick, pulled off him, eyes glowing. "Dean," he said, voice thrumming with power, " _Why_ do you have the mark of Cain?" Cas gasped, interest wilting. _How-_. But then he glanced at Sam and he _knew_ , he knew it had something to do with Sam, and Dean's self-loathing need to save the world. Dean went red, and squirmed, hand coming up to cover the mark self consciously. "I, uh...Look, it's the only way to defeat Abadon." Gabriel stared at him for a bit, eyes still glowing, chest heaving though he didn't need to breathe, and he was _splendid_ in his anger. 

"I understand if you're uh..." and here, Dean looked away, unable to stare at the angered Archangel anymore. "I understand if you aren't-" he broke off. "Aren't what? Aren't _interested_ anymore?" hissed Gabriel. The glow in his eyes diminished. "Dean, we've _all_ done stupid, reckless things, and this, this is too good to waste one minute more. Anyone of us could die- _again_. We need to relish that we're all _here_." He leaned forward to kiss Dean, hand coming up to brush the tears off of his cheeks. Slowly, the mood returned to almost where it'd been before, and though things still had to be said, Cas knew that they'd get there eventually. He leaned forward to kiss Sam,and gave himself over to the glorious surprise of Gabriel's return and a rebuilt flock.


End file.
